fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale
Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale is a Fan-Game of SSB Wii U and 3DS except it has fan-characters in to join the battle. Characters The original announcement of the game revealed a number of playable characters. Since then, other characters were announced until the official release of the game. There are 51 character slots on the roster (53 counting each Mii Fighter as an individual character). Twelve of them need to be unlocked before they appear in the 3DS version, and 8 are unlockable in the Wii U version. Two characters, Mewfour and Xander Drako, appear as downloadable content. Wanna make a page? SSBBR Character Chart. Cast Starters *Baxter as Mario *Gunther as Luigi *Denise as Peach *Mahroe as Bowser *Chester as Yoshi *Tamulina as Rosalina *Mahroe Jr. as Bowser Jr.* *Toon Baxter as Donkey Kong *Toon Gunther as Diddy Kong *Baxter Ewers as Little Mac *Christian Rice as Link *Alexis Pitts as Zelda *Wolf Lexi as Shiek *Edger as Ganondorf* *Classic Christian as Toon Link *Amber Wells as Samus *Zoe Hanson as Zero Suit Samus *Lloyd Drako as Pit *Jewel The Cat/Human Jewel as Palutena *Nicolas the Teenager as Marth *Link Cortez as Ike *Xander Mario as Robin *SMG4 as Kirby *Freddy Fazbear as King Dedede *Darkflames as Meta Knight *Artix The Hedgehog as Fox *Nicolas as Pikachu *Elissa as Charizard *Kawaii as Lucario *Mahlarez as Jigglypuff* *King Ninja as Greninja *Dustin White as Ness* *Ian Dunman as Captain Falcon *Savannah Allen as Villager *Normus as Olimar *Princess Madoka as Wii Fit Trainer *Foxy as Shulk *Thunder as PAC-MAN *Goggles Man as Mega Man *Desi as Sonic *Mii Fighters are themselves Unlockables *StarFire The Wolf as Falco *Waxter as Wario *Princess Artemis as Lucina *Dark Lloyd as Dark Pit *Dr. Baxter as Dr. Mario *CD-Rice-X as R.O.B. *Mr. TV and Man as Mr. Game and Watch *Sonikku and Jenny Adan as Duck Hunt DLC *Mewfour as Mewtwo *Xander Drakor as Lucas *Ignis as Roy *White The Snow Cat as Ryu *Fantacy as (possible DLC Character) Shantae Mahroe Jr., Edger, Mahlarez, and Dustin White are unlockable on the 3DS. Stages The two games feature considerably different stage selections, which is one of the biggest differences between the two games. The two versions share only 5 stages. The 3DS version features more stages based on handheld console games, while the Wii U version features more stages based on home console games. Several stages in both games, however, ignore this distinction. In addition to new stages, several Past Stages, known now as "Familiar Stages", reappear in both versions of the game. The 3DS version features a total of 34 stages with 7 unlockable, 25 of which are new and 9 are familiar ones. The Wii U version features a total of 46 stages with 6 unlockable, consisting of 29 new stages and 17 familiar ones. Additionally, a stage based on Miiverse is confirmed to appear in the Wii U version as part of a software update released after the game. 3DS version Wii U version Amiibo Amiibos have been confirmed to be apart of the game's data. Rarity Definitions: *'Common': Easy to pick up, available at nearly every retail outlet that sells amiibo. *'Semi-Common': May take more than one store to find, but still relatively easy to find and pay MSRP for. *'Uncommon': May not be in stock currently at most retailers, but can still be bought with a bit of patience. These types of amiibo like to go in and out of stock with regularity before eventually becoming either common or rare. *'Rare': Not available at the vast majority of retailers, but can be picked up off of eBay for under $50. *'Unicorn': Virtually unobtainable at MSRP. Unicorns are generally sold on eBay for higher than $50. *' ', , , , and were Pre-Order exclusives at Toys "R" Us. *' ', and were Pre-Order exclusives at Target. *' ', , , and were Pre-Order exclusives at GameStop. *' ' and were Pre-Order exclusives at Best Buy. *' ' is a Pre-Order exclusive on Amazon. Modes Multiplayer *VS Mode **8-Player Smash (Wii U exclusive): In this mode, up to eight players can play in Smash battles. *Adventures in Smash (3DS exclusive): In this mode, up to 4 players have 5 minutes to traverse a huge dungeon-like environment, collecting various power-ups and facing enemies from various games. After the time limit, the players fight in a battle utilizing their boosted powers, and can then do subsequent matches with those power-ups. **Players are also able to have items set to their characters via character customization. *Smash World (Wii U exclusive): Players take control of Miis moving along a game board, collecting characters and power-ups in order to win the final match, with each fighter collected acting as one stock. Single Player *Classic Mode *All-Star Mode *Home-Run Contest *Trophy Rush *Target Blast *Multi-Man Mode *Training Mode *Event Mode (Wii U exclusive) *Special Orders (Wii U exclusive) Changes from Each Smash fan game to here *The size differences between bigger and smaller characters is somewhat more drastic, which can be seen when comparing the pictures on the right, with it being remarking "A group shot of the big guys. How much bigger are they compared to Baxter?" for the latter image. *The movesets and animations of returning characters went through a larger amount of change than the returning characters did from the transition of Ultimate RP to Flash OC, with many returning characters having completely new moves, and some moves being significantly altered (such as with ). **It additionally appears there was a greater emphasis on buffing the returning characters, with even characters that were top and high tier, such as and , being shown to receive explicit significant buffs. On the other hand, some characters who dominated in other smash fan games or were buffed such as , , and were nerfed to further balance the game. *Mid-match character changes, such as Alexis/Wolf Lexi's Transform, no longer exist. This means and are completely separate characters that are no longer able to transform to the other. *The ability to act out of hitstun has been removed when sent large distances; however, at smaller launch distances, the amount of hitstun appears to be reduced, or character appear to be able to act out of hitstun. This, combined with higher base knockback in general, makes true combos more prevalent, but also more difficult to pull off. *Neutral attacks that previously ended in an indefinite number of weak hits (such as Artix's and SMG4's) will now "always transition into a finishing move", making such moves safer to use (as simply ending the move no longer leaves the opponent nearby). Rapid jabs can still be held indefinitely, but the user will be pushed back if they land too many hits on one opponent, making infinite combos against walls impossible. *Holding the right control stick (C-Stick on GameCube controller) in a direction will now charge smash attacks until the stick is released. *It appears that pummeling has been sped up dramatically. *The mechanics of grabbing ledges underwent an unprecedented overhaul. The difference between fast and slow edge options based on current damage has been removed, the length of intangibility given by grabbing the ledge is now affected by air time and current damage. Additionally, attempting to grab a ledge that someone else has grabbed onto will gently remove them from it and "steal" the ledge, effectively removing edge-hogging. *Tether recoveries have been buffed, with their reach being improved. In addition, multiple tethers can grab onto the same edge at once, making such moves less susceptible to edgehogging, though "who actually grabs hold is determined by the same rules as the standard ledge grab". Any character whose sole recovery move was a tether has received a different recovery move instead, making it so that no character is forced to rely on a tether to recover. *Final Smashes have been nerfed significantly in both damage and knockback to balance the game. This difference is most notable with Trapping/Transformation Final Smashes. Directional Final Smashes, however, still retain most of their strength. *Star KOs and Screen KOs now do not always occur when a character is KO'd over the top blast line; in addition, the Screen KO animation has been lengthened to last the same amount of time as the Star KO animation. Additionally, they no longer occur near the end of a timed match or Sudden Death; being instead replaced by regular blast KOs. *Swimming has been removed in the 3DS version, but returns in the Wii U version. *The special moves for characters can be modified using a new moveset customization feature. The customization go beyond simple damage and knockback altering, with the moves' functions and aesthetics being able to be completely revamped. *The Wii U version is compatible with a set of amiibo figurines utilizing the Wii U GamePad and (NFC). By using their respective figurine, players can give a character custom moves and level them up to level 50. *In the 3DS version, paths can be chosen by the player in Classic Mode. Different CPU-opponents appear on different paths, with some paths being marked as easier or harder than others; harder paths grant the player more rewards. *In All-Star Mode, the order of characters fought is now based upon the character's personal first appearance. **All-Star Mode is also now available from the start of the game *Rage implemented; this increases the player's knockback dealt when at high damage percentages, starting from 50% at caps at 150%. The rage effect is made more visible after 100%, as characters begin emitting steam and flashing red. *If a character runs off an edge and takes no action before landing on another platform, they will immediately continue running once they hit the ground. This is accompanied by a new "rolling" animation as they run off edges. *When a Shooting Type item (Ray Gun, Super Scope, etc.) runs out of ammo, the player can press the attack button again to immediately dispose of the item, as opposed to previous games where they had to press the grab button to let go, and pressing the attack button would result in them replicating the motion of using the weapon though nothing would come out. *Meteor cancelling has been removed, effectively making every meteor smash into a spike. This increases the kill potential of meteor smashes when offstage. *When an airborne character is hit by a meteor smash that sends them down onto the stage, that character will now bounce back up into the air instead of just landing on the stage as in previous games. However if a character tech before hitting the ground, they will no longer bounce up and will just tech the move. Console Differences The Wii U and 3DS versions of the game were shown to have distinct art styles from one another in that the 3DS version uses flatter shading and optional black outlines to make characters easier to see at a distance, a graphical style reminiscent of other 3DS games such as Fire Emblem: Awakening and Pokémon X/Y. These outlines are customizable as players can change the size of the outlines or get rid of them completely. As stated before, many of the stages are version specific, with the 3DS version having more stages based on handheld console games, and the Wii U having more stages based on home console games. There is no cross-platform gameplay between the Wii U and 3DS versions due to the exclusive stages to each version; however, one can create customised fighters in the 3DS version using the character customization feature and send them to the Wii U version. In addition to this, by connecting the two games, the 3DS can be used as a controller on the Wii U version; this, however, cannot work vice versa. In the 3DS version, there is up to the usual amount of fighters on one stage, with four. The Wii U version features up to eight players at once, though this is only available on a limited selection of the stages. Trophies are different between the two versions, with the trophies in the 3DS version being mainly from handheld games, while the trophies in the Wii U being primarily from console games. When it comes to music, each stage on the 3DS version has only two music tracks available, as was the case in Melee. On the other hand, the Wii U version sees the return of Brawl’s My Music option, with a large selection of tracks available for each stage. Trivia *''Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale'' is the first Smash game to receive an ESRB rating lower than "T". It is also the first in the series to be called out for "Suggestive Themes". *Freddy Fazbear and Foxy are the only characters not fan-made.